Exercise is important to maintaining a healthy lifestyle and individual well-being. Accordingly, many individuals want to participate in an exercise program. The most successful exercise programs may be ones tailored to a fitness level of an individual and aimed at assisting the individual to achieve one or more specific fitness or exercise goals. Information about the individual's progress toward achieving their goals may be collected using, sensors for measuring various physical and/or physiological parameters associated with the individual's physical activity.
Amateur and professional athletes alike have begun paying greater attention to specific heart rates (i.e. heart beats per minute) achieved during exercise, as recommended by their trainers and other programs. While in some cases it may not be critical that the exercising individual establish a precise heart rate, the individual may want to maintain their heart rate within desired ranges throughout their physical activity to achieve specific fitness goals. Technology has resulted in the development of portable heart rate monitors that can detect the individual's heart rate and provide a variety of outputs indicative thereof.
What is needed are new portable fitness monitoring systems that have displays with improved aesthetics and functionalities that enable the individual to exercise at intensities appropriate for their current fitness level and goals.